The present invention relates generally to irons and more specifically to a handheld ironing device for pressing clothing, fabric and the like that does not require the use of an ironing board or pressing surface. In recent years, the technology with regard to producing wrinkle-free or permanent press fabrics has greatly improved and consequently, many consumers do not routinely press their clothing. Nevertheless, there still exist many fabrics that become extensively wrinkled after being laundered or through use or storage. Thus a need still exists to occasionally resort to ironing or pressing certain clothing or other fabrics and similar materials to eliminate wrinkles. However, conventional irons and ironing boards are bulky and their use is both cumbersome and time consuming, requiring ample space for both use and storage. Therefore, conventional irons and ironing boards are not very suitable for persons living in small quarters with little storage space or for individuals who are traveling or living in temporary locations.
Various types of handheld portable irons which eliminate the need to use an ironing board or other pressing surface for ironing have been disclosed in the prior art. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,748,511; 3,703,042; and 4,219,724. Each of these patents disclose a handheld iron with two pivotally attached pressing surfaces which can be pivoted into contact through actuation of a handle. A major drawback of these devices is that the pivotal nature of the connection between the pressing surfaces greatly limits the displacement between the two pressing surfaces near the connection point and additionally limits the length of the fabric that can be inserted between the pressing surfaces. Thus, these inventions would be of little utility when one desires to press the middle portions of a larger garment or piece of fabric, such as a suit coat.
Other devices disclosed in the prior art have attempted to solve this problem by allowing the bottom pressing surface to be removable as in U.S. Pat. No. 7,188,442, or allowing the pressing surfaces to pivot about the hinge so that they can be aligned in the same plane as in U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,024 B1. The disadvantage of these arrangements is that once the second pressing surface is either detached or pivoted into the same plane, the device no longer has a second pressing surface in a parallel plane which would provide a hard surface to press the fabric on. Thus, there exists a need for a handheld iron that eliminates the need for an ironing board by having two pivotally attached pressing surfaces but which also provides the ability to reach into the middle portions of larger garments.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a portable handheld pressing ironing device with pivotally attached pressing surfaces aligned in parallel planes which eliminates the disadvantages of the prior art by providing telescoping handles which can be lengthened to allow the pressing surfaces to reach further into the interior or middle portions of the fabric or other material that is being pressed.
For a better appreciation of the present invention and a more complete understanding of its attendant advantages, reference should be made to the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.